NIGHTSHIFT
by BAUMember
Summary: A lonely nightshift for Stella turns out to be one she will never forget.....sexy smacked smutt. be warned .....


**Here is my latest smacked smut sexy story, I do hope that you like it,,,be warned its got smut buy the bucket load, but SMACKED rules xxxxx they belong to the csi ny people and not me xxxxxx**

Stella was sitting in her office sighing she looked at the clock it read 1am, she had agreed to cover nightshift while Mac was in Chicago he was due back in two days Stella smiled as she thought of seeing his face again Mac always made her feel special. Looking threw her drawer she found something that made her smile even more still in its box was a new ultra 10 vibrator she had bought it ages ago, removing it from the box she placed the batteries in it and switched it on, suddenly the bright red vibrator sprung to life in her hand, "Maybe tonight wont be so boring after all" she thought. Standing up she quickly walked to Mac's office locking the door and closing the blinds she sat behind his desk, she removed her jeans and panties leaving only her heels, unbuttoning her top she let her tits become free from the lace bra.

Slowly she moved the vibrating toy over her nipples "Oh that's good" she mumbled feeling her self become wet she leaned back in the leather chair opening her legs wide she placed them on Mac's desk, moving the vibrator south she rubbed it across her clit a few times before slowly pushing it in to her wet pussy, changing the speed Stella started pumping it in and out of her at a slow pace as each vibration made her moan the pace slowly sped up. "Mmm oh fuck" she panted closing her eyes and letting hear head drop back she was lost in her own sexual fantasy, pumping faster she could feel her orgasm was close.

A voice from in the room made her stop and come back to earth opening her eyes she looked up to see Mac leaning against his desk arms folded across his chest and a small grin on his face "So this is what you do when am not here" he spoke, Stella made no attempt to move while Mac's eyes went from her face to her naked chest down over her tummy until coming to a stop he was looking at her glistening sheath it was covered by a few strands or curly hair, her clit was pulsating from the vibrating toy that was still inside her. Stella looked at Mac she smiled he liked what he saw, glancing up Mac's eyes met Stella's. "Don't let me stop you" he smiled and urged her to carry on.

Closing her eyes again Stella started to fuck her self with the toy, hearing her moan made Mac become hard, removing his jacket he slowly walked behind where Stella was sat, leaning down he kissed her neck, "Can I touch you" he whispered, his warm breath against her skin made Stella moan even more, "Yes Mac, please touch me" she all but pleaded. Kissing her neck he let his tong out and caressed the soft skin, Mac's hands moved down her body and cupped her ample sized breast's playing with both nipples he felt his cock swell when she panted his name "Mac I'm close" keeping one hand on her nipple Mac slowly moved the other down south his hands covered Stella's as he held the vibrator, pushing the toy in further Mac kept a tight grip pumping as fast as he could, "Oh Mac that's it" Stella panted, just then Mac felt Stella cum over his hand turning her head Stella kissed his lips with such passion.

Removing the toy Mac moved in front of Stella, keeling down he kissed the inside of her thigh moving towards her soaked pussy, placing his lips around the bud he started to suck and lick the area inserting his tong inside her Mac felt her hands on his head pushing him closer "Fuck Mac, that's so good" she moaned her eyes where shut but the smile on her lips was telling Mac she was loving what he was doing. Licking deeper he felt Stella shudder as another orgasm came close, quickly pulling away he heard Stella grumble "What are you doing" she asked opening her eyes. Standing up Mac removed his trousers and boxers letting his cock become free, it was oozing a little pre cum, "I'm getting ready to fuck you that's what I'm doing" he replied pulling her up. Bending her across the desk Mac lifted one of her legs bending it and placing it on the desk while the other stayed flat on the ground.

Gabbing his cock he plunged in to Stella causing her to moan in pleasure, placing one hand on her waist Mac reached up and gently pulled her hair, slowly picking up the pace he plunged deeper and faster "Mmm oh fuck Mac" Stella practically screamed as she felt Mac's cock in her. "Oh you are one horny goddess aren't you" he panted between thrusts, "I'm always horny for your touch Mac" came the reply.

Feeling her walls clamp his cock Mac felt Stella's warms juices pour over him, "Ohh gawd" screamed Stella "Oh fuck Stella" Mac panted as his cock exploded in side her, leaning forward Mac kept inside Stella while he kissed her shoulders. Eventualy removing him self he sat back on his seat and watched Stella turn and face him, pulling her forward he kissed her lips and played with her nipples "Suck my cock" he asked smiling, without answering Stella knelt in front of him, slowly she ran her tong up and down his long thick shaft before closing her lips around the head, moving up and down Stella took Mac deep, feeling him thrust into her mouth she grabbed the vibrator, switching it on she rubbed it against Mac's balls causing him to moan "Oh that's it" he spoke softly as his eyes closed. Grabbing her hair he kept Stella's head still and he continued to thrust I her mouth. Removing the toy from Mac's balls she inserted it in her cunt, pushing it deep until it could go no further. Riding the vibrator Stella felt Mac's cock exploded in her mouth sucking like mad she swallowed his cum just like he had done to her earlier. Removing her mouth from his wet shaft Stella stood up an sat on Mac's lap she kissing his lips, "Hi" she smiled "Welcome back" Mac looked at her "Its great to be back, and if this is how you spend most nightshifts I thing id better get extra nights with you" they both laughed at Mac's comment knowing that nightshift for either of them will never be boring again. ……………….

**ITS NOT A LONG ONE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT RnR please …..**


End file.
